The present invention relates in general to battery covers, and in particular to a new and useful cover assembly for a maintenance-free lead-acid battery.
Year after year there are many improvements in lead-acid battery systems, especially in the "maintenance-free" characteristics for lead-acid batteries. At present, water loss in a lead-acid automotive battery is very low due to the use of calcium grids or hybrid systems. Water addition is less often required than for conventional batteries.
Because of the low water characteristics found in maintenance-free lead-acid batteries it is now possible to develop a different type of cover assembly that results in an improved design and easier handling capability.
The present invention is believed to be patentably distinct over the prior art as follows.
Jergl et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,270 discloses a pressure release system for electric storage batteries comprising a one-piece assembly i.e. a primary cover having cover pieces and fill caps. A handle is provided at the top surface of the cover.
International Application WO 86/04186 discloses a storage battery cover for containing electrolyte in at least two cells through channels defined by walls which protrude perpendicularly to the top of the cover.
Cox U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,556 discloses a one-piece storage battery cover having a plurality of hinged lids for sealing in electrolyte in electrolyte filler wells. Vent wells permit gases to escape from the battery. This ventilation system occurs in each individual cell.
Stocchiero U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,296 discloses a battery lid of one-piece design having two openings for the passage of the poles of a battery. A central opening is provided for filling electrolyte. This cover is designed to absorb the deformation of the terminals or poles.
Stocchiero U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,422 discloses a battery lid having an H-shaped protrusion on the top surface of the cover for stacking purposes with similar covered batteries. This configuration also serves as a fixed handle system due to the transverse piece.
Kump et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,305 discloses a cover and battery wherein a ventilation system is provided with masked lids positioned on the cover, which can be removed for replacement of the electrolyte. The ventilation system is provided with a single exit for the gases, mounted on the central portion of the cover provided with a system intended to avoid the admission of flames.
Hardigg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,360 discloses a cover for industrial battery receptacles such as battery jars. The cover is of one-piece design having vent hole and holes for terminal posts of the battery.
None of the references, nor combinations of these references, disclose the combination of unique features of the present invention in any obvious way.